Hurricane Albert May 2019
Hurricane Albert was the first ever recorded category 6 hurricane with record breaking sustained winds of 220 MPH with Gusts as high as 250 MPH. It took a very unusual track through the Gulf and along the east coast. It made multiple landfalls but lost little strength due to the eye not being fully on land long. The eye was usually near or half on half off land. It was also A extremely large storm. Hurricane force winds expanded 200 miles from the center and tropical storm forces winds extended 356 miles. It first formed by Corpus Christi Texas in which it made a short landfall as a tropical storm. it quickly intensified into a category 1 hurricane and then a category 2 shortly after. It then made a second landfall near Galveston Texas. It continued to rapidly strengthen and made its third landfall as a category 4 at Cameron Louisiana. It quickly retreated back into warm waters and intensified further into a category 5. As a category 5 it made another landfall in New Orleans. This time it hugged the coast but was still rapidly gaining strength. It now reached record status as a category 6 hurricane and made landfall in Tampa Florida. Its track at this point was northeast. It reemerged as a category 3 hurricane and began hugging the east coast. Along the east coast, several more landfalls occurred. It first made landfall quickly in Savanah Georgia as a category 3 hurricane. It made another short landfall in Charleston South Carolina as a category 4.The city of Wilmington North Carolina was hit by the now category 5 storm. It made landfall in Virginia Beach as a category 5 and its eye passed over Washington DC at category 3 strength. It then reemerged and yet again made landfall in New York City as a Weak Category 4. Nearing colder waters it began to lose strength. it made landfall in Hyannis Connecticut as a category 3 storm. Nearing the end it made another quick landfall in Boston as a weak category 3 and made its final landfall as a strong category 1 in Rockland Maine in which it moved north into mid Maine and entered Canada as a weak tropical storm before dissipating the next day. the extremely strange and unusual track was one no one will forget and it's destruction will take at least a decade to recover. Landfalls: Harvey 2017-08-28 1940z.jpg|Tropical Storm Albert Making Landfall in Corpus Christi With 65 MPH Winds Hurricane Bret (2005) - Texas.jpg|Catagory 2 Hurricane Albert makes landfall in Galvestan Texas with winds of 110 MPH Hurricane Andrew - Louisiana Landfall.jpg|Catagory 4 Hurricane Albert makes landfall in Cameron LA With sustained winds of 150 MPH KatrinaLandfall.jpg|Catagory 5 Hurricane Albert makes landfall in New Orleans with winds of 160 MPH Fay Over Florida - Aug. 19, 2008 - 11am (2778464748).jpg|Catagory 6 Hurricane Albert makes landfall in Florida with winds of 220 MPH GeorgiaAug121973.gif|Catagory 3 hurricane albert making Landfall in Savanha Georgia with winds of 120 MPH B2E817DD-8EC8-4A33-95BA-1C73F63404E4.jpeg|Albet makes landfall in Charleston South Carolina as a strong catagory 4 with winds of 155 MPH Hurricane Ophelia (2005) - North Carolina.jpg|Hurricane Albert makes landfall in Wilmington North Carolina as a catagory 5 with winds of 165 MPH Hurricane ALEX goes ashore in northeastern Mexico (4751264800).jpg|Hurricane Albert Making Landfall in Virginia Beach as a catagory 5 with winds of 170 MPH Hurricane Bonnie (1998) - Landfall.jpg|Albert passes over Washington D.C as a catagory 3 with winds of 125 MPH Hurricane Sandy morning October 29 2012.jpg|Right before Albert made landfall in New York City as a weak catagory 4 storm with winds of 132 MPH Celia 2010-06-25 0830Z.jpg|Albert right before landfall in Hyannis Connecticut as a category 3 storm with winds fo 125 MPH Max September 13 1987 1648Z.png|Albert before making landfall in Boston as a catagory 3 with winds of 115 MPH Lan 2017-10-20 0430Z.jpg|Albert before it's final landfall in Rockland Maine as a catagory 1 with winds of 80 MPH Tornados: Albert Produced the most tornados of any tropical cyclone. Another strange occurrence was that several EF3 or higher tornadoes occurred, some long tracked. Tropical cyclones usually don't produce such long lived and strong tornadoes. Tornado 1130.jpg|A EF1 Tornado North of Galvestan Texas in the outer band of Albert Rope Tornado.jpg|A weak EF0 in Maine Tornadoeeedd.png|A funnel cloud of a storm located in Philidelphia which would go on to produce a EF0 tornado Tornado5.jpg|A EF4 in Kaplan LA AbingdonTornado 2.jpg|A EF2 in Bay City TX Tornado 1129.jpg|An EF3 near Jackson MS Category 7 - Washington DC Funnel.jpg|A funnle in Washington D.C which would become an EF2 Weather Graphics: Catagory 6 Hurricane Albert 1.png|Map Shortly Before violent landfall in Florida Hurricane Alerts One.png|Map of Alerts before first landfall as a tropical storm Impact Graphics: Florida Landfall Impact.png|Impacts For Tampa FL Area Boston impacts.png|Boston Impacts Cameron LA impacts.png|Camaron LA Impacts Corpas Chirsti Impacts.png|Corpus Christi Impacts New Orleans LAndfall.png|New Orleans Impacts Risks for galverstain.png|Galvastan TX Impacts Charlston SC Impacts.png|Charlston SC Impacts Wilmington NC impacts.png|Wilmington NC Impacts Savanha GA impacts.png|Savanha GA Impacts New York Impacts.png|New York Impacts Rockland maine impact.png|Rockland Maine Impacts Virginia Beach Impacts.png|Virginia Beach Impacts Washington D.C Impacts.png|Washington D.C Impacts Hyannis Connetticant impacts.png|Hyyanis Conneticit Impacts